fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:HankGuideDude/The Planet's Shadow's Appendix
aaaaa Okay, so, kind of an issue On my browser, #609 shows up as black text. It only shows the right color text if it's 660099 So all of Hank's text appears as black to me and that fucking sucks when I'm trying to read it I tried going through and changing it so that all browsers can view it correctly but there's like a billion of those and I'm on a really slow laptop and I have little time to even be on now so I won't be able to do it, but if someone ever has the time to then it'd be great ♋ [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 18:00, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Oh this... I never bothered with 3-number colours, lel. I can probably do something about this, unless Hank beats me to it. On second thought it might be better to let Hank do it; seems rude of meto just mess with that without consent. Fire InThe HoleTalk 18:02, December 31, 2015 (UTC) A few notes Just what I can think of #Pensiver's Journal has more pages that are in Memories of Fan-Ball. If they're not retconned, then they should be added in for paged that Hankvi reads here. I think it should be at least just to have them included somewhere, since Memories is kind of irrelevant now? #I think that Nazcan Colony Drones have a different design than what was described? I think I at least remember LAT mentioning that was what Broken wanted to do with NCD1288, in having a different design, but I don't remember exactly what it was about (other than like vine legs I think?) so you might want to get word from one of them #Ludicrine's "censoring swords" to cuss words can be replaced with "fake cuss words" (like darn and carp and feck) #Since "typing quirks" are reserved only for written/typed words (with some exceptions kind of), Hankvl's text can have its quirks removed, I think #Some things might need better wording, tho if you're alright with it I might do some editing on my own to fix those??? #There's a problem (my writing also has this a lot) where there's a few switches from past-tense (was, were, did, etc.) to present-tense (is, are, doing, etc.), it might be kind of confusing and inconsistent. I'm guessing we want to stay with past-tense style, so More notes coming later maybe? '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 15:13, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Karma Portal to Ludus This is kind of an idea that's been stirring around in my brain for a while, but, here we go: Okay, so, Pensiver's journal included the "key to your destiny: Ludus" part. And then, Hankvi managed to, purely by accident, make a Karma Portal leading to Ludus. I kind of want to say that this wasn't just an accident on Hankvi's part. It's still not on Hankvi's part, but not just a coincidence. Murtaw/Pensiver in SGRUB Beta2 is the Knight of Chance. Knights generally weaponize their aspect, or utilize it to their advantage or use for others. Chance reflectively means coincidence. So, it could be said that Pensiver used some sort of Chance power on the Journal or the Axe to cause the next Karma Portal casted in the area/by the person holding it would lead to Ludus. Not exactly sure how to go about it or explain it clearly, but, basically, the keyword to Hank's destiny would make it so that, by 'Chance' (caused by Pensiver), the next Karma Portal he'd create would lead to Ludus. It kind of ties it up with more of a "destined role" rather than a pure coincidence. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 16:09, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Sidenote: Hankvi likely wouldn't know about the Chance power that worked him there. However, Pensiver/Murtaw and probably Hankvl(L) would know about it and could give off mentions of it to hint at what happened '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]''' 16:11, January 21, 2016 (UTC)